Shamy watch 50 Shades at the movies
by Twinklesabri
Summary: This is the story of a clueless Sheldon who gets his revenge on his mocking girlfriend..


**Hello you beautiful people! This is a one shot I wrote a few weeks ago on Tumblr, and decided to post it here as well ! Someone asked me to continue the story but I am not really okay with writing smut, so if anyone wants to do it we can collab on a follow up together ? :) let me know! Enjoy and leave me reviews it makes me happy 3**

Sheldon was checking his outfit on the mirror when he heard the familiar knock of his girlfriend on the door. He rushed and swung the door open, where was standing the beautiful and smart Dr. Fowler.

"Good evening Sheldon." She greeted him with a smile.

"Good evening Amy." He let her pass and close the door.

"Are you ready?" She asked him.

"We still have half an hour before the movie. Can I offer you a hot beverage?"

He was in no rush, and in a good mood. The only fact that he was with Amy made him happy.

"Sure. Red zinger please."

She sat on her spot on the couch, next to Sheldon's and waited peacefully for her beverage, her hands folded on her lap. She was watching him moving gracefully around the kitchen, grabbing the mugs from the shelf, which made him stretch his arms above his head. Amy bit her lip, fighting the urge to touch his muscular arms. The grey shirt he was wearing wasn't helping, it was her favorite color and it made his blue eyes pop. She was in awe watching her brilliant and handsome boyfriend, "all mine" she thought. He knew she was checking him out, he wore his grey shirt in purpose. It was her favorite color, and it revealed his muscular arms, which he has been working out a lot lately. He turned and saw her blushing, he shot her a quick smile. "Gotcha" he said in a whisper, but she was too far to hear him. He approached the couch and carefully placed the mugs on the coffee table.

"Careful, it's hot." he insisted on the last word with a wink.

She blushed again, which made him smile. He was happy to be the one to make her smile, to make her giggle, or blush. He was the one who also made her heart race, he was the one who kept her awake at night, he was the one who made her strong and weak at the same time, but he didn't know that.

"So, what are we going to see tonight?" Amy asked, breaking the eye coitus. She felt her spine shiver as he reached for his cup, brushing his fingers on her bare knee.

"What about the new movie that everyone talks about, I think it's based on a book. What's its name?..Oh Fifty Shades of Grey!" He said innocently.

Amy almost choke with surprise.

"Oh no, no, no, I am sure you don't want to see that." She said laughing.

"How could you be so sure smarty pants?"He said, defiantly.

"Do you even know the story Sheldon?"

"No, didn't read the synopsis for once. What does it talk about?"

She chose her words carefully, she didn't want him to run in the streets screaming in horror. She tried her best, but she forgot how clueless Sheldon was.

"It's about a couple, who has kind of a relationship agreement.." He cut her off.

"Oh, we have one too!" he said happily.

"Yes, but this one is different from ours. The man, Christian imposes strict rules to.." she was cut off in her explanation, again.

"Oh, just like us!" He was thrilled, he thought that if the resemblance with his relationship keeps going, he may have to ask for credit.

"Well, there is spanking and…" She was cut off once again.

"Oh I spank you too when you lie to me!" he was fascinated by this movie now. "Okay we will see it tonight!" He said as he jumped of the couch and went to take his coat near the door.

"Wait Sheldon. Trust me, you don't want to see it!" She was embarrassed now. But it could be funny to see his reaction during the sex scenes, she thought.

"Why not? From what I heard from you, they have the same relationship as ours! If he is a physicist I might have to ask for credit, it looks like it's based on our lives!" he opened the door and was ready to go.

"SHELDON THEY HAVE SEX ALL THE TIME!"

Sheldon froze, he slowly turned to face his fuming girlfriend and gulped. He was not ready to watch a movie with people having coitus, many times, near Amy.

"Oh, I see…" he cleared his throat, but Amy noticed his blushing face and let out a smirk.

";What do you suggest now, smarty pants?" She said, fighting the uncontrollable laugh showing slowly on her lips.

"I..I..don't know." His eyes were wide open.

She let out a loud laugh as she saw him so embarrassed. She had to sit down to catch her breath. Penny who heard the unusual feminine laugh from across the hall, peeked her head to see Amy laughing, almost in tears, with a frustrated Sheldon waiting for his girlfriend to recover from her laughing crisis.

"What's the matter?" Penny asked.

"Sheldon wants to see Fifty Shades of Grey at the movies!" and both girls collapsed in loud and teary laughter.

Sheldon has had enough. He was not a child, he could handle a movie, even a 'sinful' one, as his mother would call.

He knew exactly what to say to stop the laughter.

"Who knows, maybe I just want to learn, so I can re play some scenes in real life." The girls stopped dead in their tracks. Amy looked at Sheldon with wide eyes and gulped. Penny's jaw was on the floor, do did Amy's. He approached them and grabbed their chins.

"Let me close that for ya." As he closed their mouths. He winked at Amy, and turned to escape the apartment.

"Hush hush little lady! Christian Grey won't wait for you!" Sheldon said with a smirk.

He was satisfied with his ruse, as he saw Amy rush to the stairs, her face crimson and he could swear she was turned on.


End file.
